Finding Evil
by 7oNjA
Summary: Chp. 3, to take the edge off of his dream, Harry goes to the local park to taunt Dudley and his gang of cronies. Some secrets are reveiled and some are left unsaid. After this altercation, Dudley unknowingly gives Harry the greatest news of all.
1. The Post

**Chapter 1** _Finding Peace After War-Part One_

He had done a lot in his short life of eighteen years. He had survived the impossible more than five times, so far. He had done everything possible to save himself, his friends, and, most of all, the entire world. He was one of those people who just can't stand by and watch people suffer, helping was what he was best at next to saving people.

Although he was world known by witches and wizards, he was inconceivably humble. He never thought of himself as a hero and most certainly not as a devilishly handsome young man that woman swooned at the sight of.

Harry Potter had grown up not knowing who he was. His idea of himself was a polar opposite of that which he really was. He was not that skinny kid with the baggy clothes that slept in a cupboard under the stairs. He was a wizard, plain and simple. Well not so simple or plain. He was both incredible intelligent and wickedly talented. His magical powers matched that of the most powerful dark wizard of all time.

Harry went from weak and poor to seemingly rich and strong. He was no longer the odd kid who sat in the back of the classroom. He graduated from Hogwarts only behind the brightest witch ever to live, his best friend Hermione Granger. His other best friend didn't do so well, Ron Weasley wasn't someone you would want doing magic on you. But, this never bothered Harry, Ron was a great friend no matter how smart, or, well, in his case, not so smart, he is.

Despite his troubles, Harry grew up strong and true, Never wavering a second to step in and help, or get into trouble.

After finishing school, Harry began the hardest fight of his life, one that ended terribly for everyone. But we will delve into that later in our story.

Here we join Harry in his one bedroom flat.

Harry was sitting in front of his computer thinking of where he wanted to go. The war had ended about five months ago and the memories of it still haunted his dreams. Images flashed in his mind's eye of death and destruction. All he wanted to do was to escape, escape from the memories and the battlefield that loomed about in the streets of downtown London.

He wanted to go somewhere far away, somewhere that the war had not reached either physically or by word-of-mouth. Europe and Asia were out of the question. The war had developed and ended in Eurasia. Africa and Australia seemed too close to the war for comfort and South America seemed too deserted of, well, anything. The only land left was North America.

Harry liked the idea of going to North America. He had never gotten the chance to go but he had always wanted to. But where in North America, he had no idea.

He wanted to stay close to wizards and witches but distant enough that people wouldn't recognize him. Canada was definitely not somewhere you could find magic; neither was Central America, all of the Spanish wizards had gone over to Spain to fight. America was the only country left for him to go to.

Harry looked up America on the internet. He began looking up flights to different parts of the country. He was looking for a place that was urban but not too urban. Somewhere where he could just kick back and relax, forgetting all of the terrible things that had happened in the past seven years. Big cities such as Miami, New York, Chicago, Los Angeles, San Francisco and Las Vegas were not in line with what he wanted. Harry also didn't want to be near an ocean, lake or big river because he had never learned how to swim during his childhood with the Dursley's. He had also never learned during his school years because he was always fighting one dark plot after another. His only experience with swimming was during his fourth year when he was in the tri-wizard tournament. Except at that time he was under the influence of gillyweed, but who can't swim when they are basically a fish?

Harry's inability to swim cut out Washington to California, Maine to Florida, Florida to Texas, and Texas to California. It also eliminated Hawaii and Alaska, all of the states along the Mississippi and the states around the Great Lakes.

With all of these port states eliminated, Harry decided to go to the center of the United States. That state was Nebraska. No lakes, no big cities, plenty of urban towns and peace beyond that of any other place in the entire world.

Harry found a map on the internet of Nebraska. He looked at every town from Omaha to Lincoln, and Big Island to Newcastle. Deciding on a place to escape to, Harry looked for plane tickets. For 5,875 euros Harry could fly to Nebraska, rent a car and rent a four bedroom ranch. Tomorrow at 3:15 Harry would be on his way to peace.

Harry shut down his computer and headed for bed. He would pack in the morning when he awoke.

Harry went into his room, changed his shirt got into bed and turned off the lights. He was asleep within seconds wrapped in painful memories.

In his dream Harry saw the battlefield. It was dark and painfully quiet. The battle had ended two days ago. His fellow survivors were digging through the rubble of the Riddle mansion. So far no one had been found alive under the debris. Harry made his way over to the center of what used to be the mansion. Looking down he saw a red haired, freckled, lanky person lying on the ground. Blood poured from his nose and ears into a puddle beneath his head. His leg was bent in a 95 degree angle and his open eyes were blank. When Harry bent down to look at him, he saw his own reflection looking back. Blood trickled down his own forehead and soot covered his entire body. A tear dropped from his eye as he whispered, "Ron!"


	2. The Nightmare

**2 The Nightmare**

Hermione's reaction to the letter I had sent her was exactly as I expected it to be. She wrote that I was lucky that I was Dumbledore's favorite student or else I would have had no chance in becoming an auror as I so badly have wanted to be since my second year at Hogwarts.

Ron's reaction was the total opposite of Hermione's "I know it all" letter his was as followed.

Harry,

You have got to be kidding me! I cannot believe Dumbledore would put you through so much torture! He knows that you and Snape hate each other so why would he put you in that class? I'm sorry to admit it but you are so totally going to fail his N.E.W.T potions class. When Percy was in it I looked over his textbook one time, it is really confusing. Besides that he won't let you copy from Hermione so how do you expect to pass? I mean it's not like you have ever passed his class, well if you don't count the fact that every year me and you have always copied notes of Hermione's. You have no chance in passing so you might as well give it up right now! Quit while you still have the chance to get out of it with no months worth of detention.

Well I'm going because this is no good. You can't pass that class!

Ron

So he thought that I couldn't pass a simple potions class even though it is with my least favorite person in the world. I'll show him, I'll prove to everybody that I can really pass a class even if I cannot get any help from the smartest girl I know, the cleverest person in our year, Hermione Granger. Ron's letter has sent me over the edge; I will not bend down so low that I can't pass a simple class I'll let him know of this.

With my stating to myself I whipped out a piece of parchment and set to work on my letter to Ron.

Ron,

I thought you were my best friend. I mean how could you say I couldn't pass a class. I'm not stupid you know, I may have got help from Hermione all six other years but I will not bend over any more and take this, I will pass that class with flying colors. Hermione is right about you, she says you discourage people who can achieve what you cannot. I believe this, I mean you always nag on Hermione because she does more subjects than both of us now you're nagging on me because I've gotten into a class I've thought I've always been bad at. If Dumbledore believes that I can be in N.E.W.T. potions than I can and I will remain in this potions class. Just because we have one class that is different doesn't mean you can go off on me because I got it and you didn't.

Harry

I sealed Ron's letter and turned to get another piece of parchment from under the loose floorboard under my bed. I began:

Hermione,

Thank you so much for not saying I can't do this potions class. Ron went on and on about how I can't do it and should give it up now if I wanted to survive. I've told Ron so now I tell you this: I will not give up N.E.W.T. potions. I will take it and put in it the best of my abilities that I have not shown at all in potions before. Hermione I plan to study hard like you and do this all on my own like you have been doing every year. I'm also thankful that you did not say a word about the month's worth of detentions that Snape would give me. I am not at all scared of these threats, I rather think that I will prove to everyone that I, Harry Potter, can and will pass N.E.W.T potions in my seventh year here at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry in the year 1998.

Harry

When I finished Hermione's letter I sealed it addressed it and took hers and Ron's letter to the cage in the far corner of my room that held a magnificent snow-white owl. I opened the cage door tied both letters to Hedwig's leg picked her up on my arm and took her to the window.

"Now Hedwig these are to go to Hermione and Ron. Take Hermione's first because when you get to Ron's I suspect I will be coming shortly after. If Hermione has a reply, take it to Ron's and stay there. I've told Ron before summer break so he will know why you stay. I love you, and have a safe journey."

Hedwig gave me an affectionate nip on the ear than flew out of the open window off my outstretched arm.

That night I lay awake on my bed. My glasses were off and my eyes were closed but I still could not sleep. I couldn't sleep mainly because I knew, if I slept, I would have nightmares of Snape's detentions that Ron thought I would have to serve. It was about 12:28a.m.when I finally drifted into a cloudy sleep.

I was off in sleep when a face of a girl popped into my head. I don't know who this girl is so I looked around to see if someone else was there with us. She was a beautiful girl about 15 or so. She had shoulder length black hair and a long, not too large, nose. She reminded me greatly of someone, I just can't say who she resembles.

She stood about 5'3" and had a muscular look to her even though she was extremely skinny. She was dead white except for her blushingly pink cheeks, the only sign of life in this beautiful angel from heaven. If only I could pick out who she reminded me of, then I could make a clearer vision of her.

Then she began to walk toward me with the stare of a lover on her face, she knew who I am and wanted me. Then she was so close to me that I could smell her sweet perfume. It playfully tickled my nose when I breathed so deeply because she was near enough that if she tried she could kiss me. Then out of no where came the voice of a man. It came from the depths of the dark place we were in and sounded loathsome as well as discussed.

"Ahhhhhhhh, Potter it is so nice that you'd be the first to meet my daughter, Serina. Serina get away from that boy, I don't want you near him ever again do you here me? This boy thinks he is above the laws and rules of our community. He will only lead you into trouble and danger that might get you killed or expelled. He is so much like his father: air headed and inconsiderate to others feelings"

"Who do you think you are talking about my father like that? He may have been a bit air headed but he was as great a wizard as the man who now teaches Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore" I yelled at the person who so freely talked about my father in a most unthinkable way, as if he were nothing more than an insect that had escaped one to many squashes.

"You're just as dimwitted as your father. Ready to fight a battle you have no chance in defeating. It seems, though, that Dumbledore likes you and treats you above any other student at Hogwarts, but let it be known, he won't always be there to protect you Potter"

"Dumbledore will never let a single thing harm me! He..."the mysterious man cut me right off.

"Well he may not "let" you but you sure do seem to get into harms way thinking that you can be the hero and save everyone. Potter, you are a worthless boy who knows not a thing! You are empty headed and self-absorbed! Leave it all when you still have a chance to leave" before I could say a thing the man stepped into plain sight. It was none other than...

"Snape!"

"Yes you dumb boy! You will be in grave danger so leave it while you can and don't go around trying to act the hero"

"W-W-Wait than that means that this girl is Serina Snape"

"Yes. I have a daughter but that is not of your concerns. Do as I say or you will parish."

"No, No! It can't be! How am I in danger? How will I parish?"

"Potter you forget one thing, I live."

With that crazy antic Snape went bounding at his daughter and me. He threw her to the floor and came after me!


	3. The Return

**3 The Return**

I woke up in a cold sweat that was even more chilled at the fact that the window was open and the wind was drifting lazily across my stone cold, wet face.

What had just happened in that dream that could have made me sweat as I do now? Was it what Snape said or was it that girl who Snape said was his daughter? Does Snape really have a daughter? If he does then why doesn't she go to Hogwarts? Why wouldn't he let her go to Hogwarts if he really did have a daughter?

These questions remain unanswered because at that moment Uncle Vernon called for me to come downstairs and clean the kitchen along with mowing the lawn and picking the weeds out of Aunt Petunia's flower gardens. After I was finished with all of my chores I decided to go to Winfield Park to see what Dudley and his gangs of cronies were doing and who they decided to pulverize today.

At the park I thought I saw something, well rather someone, who could not have possibly been there. I thought I had seen Draco Malfoy sitting on the third swing from the right staring maliciously at me through a slit in a long black cloak.

I know that Draco is a Death Eater but I still can't prove it, I mean, I always see him in the strangest places with the people I know who are Death Eaters. To prove that Malfoy really is a Death Eater would be a once in a life time experience, well more like a once in a lifetime chance. The look on his face if I found him, with proof, to be a Death Eater would be priceless. I expect it would be of terror along with a pinch of shock, not to mention he would have anger and the look of on the verge of pissing his pants.

I'm talking about how one moment Malfoy was there, sitting on the swing, then the next minute he was totally out of sight. Could Malfoy really apperate or was he just a figment of my useless imagination? I think I only dreamed Malfoy was there because I so badly want to catch him in the act of being a Death Eater.

"You have a mean right hook Big D," a voice pounded gleefully across the ancient park.

"Yeah Big D, did you see how he curled up into a ball and started to cry for his mummy?" now laughter was piercing the, steadily growing darker, park.

"Well I learned all I can from the one place no one in the world could ever get into," sounded Dudley's oinkish like voice.

What poor fifth grader was just on the receiving end of one of Dudley's 'mean right hooks?'

"Now Joe will realize that you never mess with one of our, well, your gang members little bro."

"As I was saying, I learned this all from the time my dad took me to a wrestling match and I got to go back stage into where they get ready for the match, and I'm not talking about the dressing rooms, I'm talking about the weight rooms and stuff like that," Dudley said this big lie knowing he has never gone to a wrestling match in his life. Aunt Petunia would die rather than let Uncle Vernon take her Diddykins to a "mean old wrestling match," as she's been known to put it. She may not let him watch wrestling but she does let him wrestle at school along with boxing.

Then out of no where I had the strangest erg to tell his whole gang that impel little Diddykins was lying to his trustworthy gang of boneheads and cronies.

"Oh Impel Diddykins," I cried out into the night. When I said this Dudley shut right up and turned around to see, who he thought was his mum, who said that.

"Oh it's just you," Dudley said with disgust.

"Hey Big D, show this weak little runt who you are, give him some of your mean right hooks."

"Yeah Big D," came half a dozen voices in the night.

"Well Impel Diddykins why don't you just try to give me some of your 'mean right hooks?'" I said with slyness.

"Errrrrrrrrrrrr... well...ummmmmm..." Dudley was cut off by his whole gang.

"We'll show you not to make fun of Big D! Come on guys let's get him!" yelled someone in the gang who was near the back.

"Yeah, you show me and you'll pay for it," I now like to get into fights with these guys to see what Dudley plans to do to stop it.

"Wait! No one ever touches Harry. You got that, boys?" Dudley said this very squeaky and in barely a whisper.

"But why Big D, he was trying to make a fool of you."

"He's my cousin and I'll handle him at home. Besides that he's well protected."

"What do you mean Big D?"

"Big D, are you trying to say he's got a gun on him?" Everyone sounded really afraid of me as they talked.

"No, he doesn't have a gun," Dudley spoke up.

"Then why won't you let us beat him to a pulp?"

"He's got something worse than a gun."

"What is worst than a gun Big D?" so many guys cried out to Dudley's massive image.

"He's got something I've sworn I'd never talk about."

"Hey Dudley!" I screamed. "You wouldn't want me to run home and tell your mum that her Impel Diddykins was talking about that, well this? Would you?" I said as I took out my wand which I had hid in my belt loop.

"You wouldn't dare do that or I'll pulverize you right now. Dad said that you weren't to take that out," Dudley retaliated.

"Errr...young Diddykins, don't you remember where I go to school?" I said just to see the look on his face that he always got when I talked about Hogwarts in front of the people he got to know so well during his days of school, so boring compared to what my days were like of fights in the halls and classes that you got to levitate objects or turn an owl to a frog.

"Hey d-dad t-told you n-never to t-talk about your f-freak s-school"

"Well Diddykins, daddy's not here to stop me and you don't have the guts in you to stop me either! Why don't you tell them the truth? Tell them that you have never been to a wrestling or boxing tournament in your life. Tell them that can't, well won't, beat me up because you're to afraid of what I, a skinny scrawny boy half your weight, might do to you even though you are rumored to be the best heavy weight boxer in your school. Tell them that for almost seven years now you have been cowering before me and that seven years ago you had a tail of a pig! Tell them who I'm godson to; tell them when you get nervous, because of me mainly, you wet your pants. Come on Diddykins tell them the truth," I half screamed, half-talked. I could tell Dudley was on the quay of beating me to a pulp but I didn't care, Dudley was now the one being picked on by me and not how it used to be of him beating on me when we were seven.

"Hey Big D, is he telling the truth, did you have the tail of a piggy? The cute little tail of a piggy?" All of the other members around Dudley began to laugh at this remark, I smiled at the effects my statement had upon the situation.

"So, Dudley, who's his godfather, and why are you so afraid of a little twerp like him? You've taken on bigger guys than him, so why are you afraid?"

"Well...his godfather is a convict who escaped from prison who was on the news years ago, his name's Sirius Black."

"What, that is his godfather? Are you telling us that that guy who killed all them people is godfather to this twerp?"

"Hey, no wonder you's afraid of him, he has a maniac for a godfather! I'm out of here before that guy comes after us and kills us for messin' with his godson! Bye Big D," and with that all of them started to depart as fast as they could.

"Oh, and Sirius isn't a maniac! If you talk about him one more time like that I will have him hunt you down and kill you!" I erupted before knowing exactly what I was doing. After realizing what I had just said, I began to feel lost and like I had no reason to go on because I was the one who had to be so stupid and believe a dream that ended with Voldemort getting away and Sirius dying. Not to mention that every best friend I have ever had had gotten hurt, too.

"I'm telling dad that you made me tell about your people!" Dudley screamed in terror from no where.

"You tell and I'll make you pay because remember this is my last year and if you get on my nerves I can make you pay."

When we got back to Aunt Petunia's and Uncle Vernon's all Dudley did was say good night and went up stairs before either parent could ask what was wrong. Their first instinct was to turn on me and blame me for doing something to their precious son who was just so perfect. All I said was I had not a clue what was wrong with him and escaped up into my room which, shortly after arriving in it, I was joined by Dudley who looked quite horrified, that is if you ask me.

All he said was, "There's someone in my room who wants you Harry."

I got up and followed Dudley in to his "pig-pen" that he calls a room. And sure enough there really was someone there to talk to me; well actually it was about seven people who wanted to talk to me.


End file.
